Mysterious Angry Eyes VS Gentle Eyes 1
MYSTERIOUS NARROWED ANGRY EYES VS GENTLE SOOTHING EYES 1 CHAPTER 51 OF THE MANGA PART 1 OF THE ANGRY EYES VS GENTLE EYES STORY ARC ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary Recently, Tsubaki draws the attention of two girls who know him as a friend. First, Urabe, his girlfriend, invites him to her unoccupied apartment, only to lend him a math textbook and an interesting manga. Second, Suwano reminds him that they are to stay after school and work on a class project together. Tsubaki advises Urabe not to wait up for him, only to be rebuffed by her. Observing the situation play out, Oka makes sport with Urabe as to Tsubaki's supposed motives with a girl who is packing gentle eyes and an dynamite passion in her heart. Late that afternoon, Tsubaki and Suwano are alone in the school building after having completed their class project assignment. Outside, during the practice session of the boys field team, Suwano doubles down on Tsubaki with her gentle, big eyes and peaceful demure, asking him to join her in watching a movie next Sunday, virtually a date ! The wind teasing Suwano's short above-the-knee hemline dress, lifting it up and thereby showing her long, slender legs seal the deal, and Tsubaki accepts her movie ticket. Later, Tsubaki realizes that he was snookered, but does not know what to do about it. In another part of the city, Urabe studies her reflection in a store front window, trying to find out what a girl looks like who has 'gentle, soothing' eyes. Plot At the end of one of their daily drool routines, Urabe unexpectedly asks Tsubaki to follow her to her apartment. With trepidation, he does. With nobody at her home right now, of course his thoughts are that Urabe wants him to come to her bed and do it for the First Time ! NOPE, no enchalata ! A Kiss ? Strike Two ! A Hug ? Dude, three strikes and you are out ! Urabe actually wants to merely lend him a math textbook and a manga that she enjoyed, and then dismisses him to walk home himself. While walking home, Tsubaki muses that what could have been bliss, actually turned out to be only a break-even situation, but at least it was not a strike out ! Next day at school, Suwano reminds Tsubaki that they were assigned on a project together, and that today they both need to stay after school to review the project's objectives. Later, while Urabe is almost asleep at her desk during breaktime, Tsubaki gives her the sign that he is going to be staying late ( Chapter 9 of the manga ), and not to wait up for the daily drool routine. Urabe merely glares at him, making Tsubaki very uncomfortable. Later during the lunch period that they always share together, Oka chides Urabe about the angry stare that Urabe gave Tsubaki. Urabe flatly denies it was an angry snafu, however, pressing the point, Oka tells Urabe that Urabe's eyes sometimes look narrowed and angry, so different from Suwano's gentle and soothing eyes. Maybe even Tsubaki has picked up on that distinction, ya think ? Urabe muses for a few moments, then asks Oka if boys really are impressed by a girl's facial appearance, and especially their anime style 'big eyes' ? Devious Oka states that if she were a boy, Oka would be more interested in mentally undressing a girl to fathom her body size and shape, rather then reading her eyes. Urabe is nonplussed ! After school, Suwano and Tsubaki complete their assigned tasks, and get ready to leave. Tsubaki does indeed take notice of Suwano's gentle 'big eyes', as well of the fact that they are the only ones in the school building hallway right now. Suwano also knows the situation that is going on right now, too, and once outside the building, deftly presses her advantage by asking Tsubaki to go see a movie with her next Sunday, virtually a date ! Tsubaki says that he can't do that, envisioning in his mind a very disapproving Urabe. Just then, gust of wind blows by, causing Suwano's school uniform dress's above-the-knee hemline to move upward and sideways, showing for an exhilarating moment her long, slender, attractive legs. Ignoring her vividly exposed legs, and pouring everything into her eyes, Suwano places her hands into a praying position and ever so sweetly asks 'Please' to going on the date. Quickly and instinctively Tsubaki rips off a 'Yes', and the deal is done ! With her gentle eyes fixated on Tsubaki, Suwano slips him the movie ticket, and as she leaves, tells him when and where to meet her next Sunday. Now alone, Tsubaki " reviews the bidding ", realizing that he has, once again, acted rashly before thinking. He vows to return the movie ticket to Suwano before Urabe finds out what happened. At about the same time as the wind gust was occurring on the school grounds, Urabe is walking home by herself in another part of the town. She detours through the city market district, but notices a large plate glass window on the front of a building. The window makes a perfect mirror, so she stops to look critically at herself. She then begins to try and reshape her eyes with her fingers so that they are more droopy and gentle, much to the curiosity of a strange man passing by. Category:Chapters